Better Than Cake
by GoodbyeLove4
Summary: Bella Swan works for Edward Cullen, the worlds famous chef. What happens when they meet in the walk-in cooler? Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward contest. MATURE! LEMON!


**Better Than Cake**

**GoodbyeLove4**

**Type of Edward: Chef Edward**

**Character type: OOC**

**Story type: All Human**

**POV: Bella's **

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

* * *

I started to cut the carrots on my cutting board. My mind was something else, though. Wait, no, someone else. The head chef Edward Cullen was the best chef in Seattle. He owned a restaurant in Port Angeles. He has been in many cooking magazines. I was just excited by his presence. Some of the waitresses were dazzled by him.

I looked toward the swinging door, and saw Edward enter the kitchen. He smiled at me and walked towards his office. He always did his paperwork before starting the dinner rush. I looked at my carrots and continued to julienne the carrots.

When I finished the carrots, the put a little olive oil in the pan and tossed the carrots with garlic. After the carrots cooked a bit, I added the squash and potatoes. This dish was going to be perfect for Edward. I knew he would put it on the menu. He would just have to taste it though.

I finished her dish. I wiped up the sides of the plate, and looked at the dish. It was perfect. The salmon was perfectly cooked, and the sauce made it taste even better. I carefully walked to Edward's office. I knocked in his door. "Come in." he yelled from the other side of the door. I opened the door with my free hand.

"Hey, Chef, I made something for you." I said. Edward looked from his desk. He saw the plate of food in my hand**. **I put the plate in front of him. I gave him the fork from my jacket pocket. He took one bite and nodded his head in approval.

"Wow, this is amazing Bella. How did you come up with this?" he asked.

"It was something that just popped into my head." I said. My cheeks burned red as he complimented my food.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Could you add it tonight's menu?" I asked. Edward stood up and went to his computer. He logged onto his word document and typed in my dish.

"There is it added for tonight. If it sells, I may keep it." He said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks, Chef." She said.

"No problem, and call me Edward. I keep telling you to call me Edward." He said. I nodded and left the confines of his arms. I turned around and walked out of the office. Edward looked back on his computer to do more paperwork.

* * *

The dinner rush came and went. My dish really hit it off. I knew it was going to stay on the menu. I cleaned up my area and entered the walk-in cooler to put away leftover food from the dinner rush. Edward entered the cooler behind. "It was a great dinner tonight. Your dish was popular." Edward said, showing off his smile.

"Thanks, I thought it would be good." I said. He walked over to me and put away some squash. There was something there when our hands touched.

"What?" I asked.

"You're gorgeous." He said. I couldn't believe my ears. What was he saying? He smiled again, as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed me. I didn't know how to react to the kiss. It was something I have never experienced in my life. I kissed him back with more passion. He pulled away and smiled, again.

"I have been wanting to do that since you first walked into the kitchen." He said. My cheeks turned red, again. Edward pulled away and left kisses on my neck "I didn't know you could be so attracted to me."

"You are very gorgeous. Too bad that you don't know it," Edward said. He kissed her again. This time the kiss was hotter. Edward picked up me without breaking the kiss and took me to the other side of the cooler. He put me down and put me against the cooler wall. It sent shivers down my spine. I let a low moan from my throat escape. Edward was encouraged by the moan. Edward focused on taking off my chef's coat now. His fingers gently undid each button one at a time. When the last button was unbuttoned, he let the coat side down my arms. I tortured him by wearing a shirt today.

Edward took my shirt off, exposing the white bra beneath. Slowly he undid the garment, kissing the top of each of my breasts tenderly. He traveled down and kissed my stomach. I let out a groan when Edward took one breast in his hand and rubbed it as he kissed to my pants that covered my lower body. He took unbuttoned my pants off. I wiggled them off to show that I was wearing a thong.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so bad." Edward said. I winked. Edward slid the thong down my legs and then I wiggled it off my feet. I was now completely naked from head to toe. Edward bent down and kissed my inner thigh. I groaned in pleasure. He put in finger inside me and pumped in and out.

"Edward!" I moaned. Edward added another finger and pumped faster into me. I continued to moan his name. He stopped when my juices poured onto his hand. He stood up and kissed me with much more passion this time. Our tongues danced in each other's mouths while I took off Edward's pants. I could see that his manhood was hard through his boxers.

"Edward, I want you inside me, now!" I said. Edward took his boxers off. He picked me up so he could slide into me much better. He slid into me slowly, then thrusting into me in a slow pace.

"Come on, Edward!" I begged.

"Patience." He answered. I nodded as he continued to thrust into me. He then thrusted a little faster into me. Bella moaned a little, and Edward took me by the lips as I screamed out his name.

"Edward, I am going to cum!" I screamed. He wanted me to, I knew it from his groans. He thrusted a little bit harder. I screamed as I reached my climax. Edward still pumped in his juices as he yelled my name. He kissed me on the lips with enough passion to start another round of sex. We had to leave the kitchen and close up.

"That was amazing, Bella." He said, still holding me.

"I know, I never knew you could be so good." I replied. Edward laughed and left another kiss on my lips.

"I heard a lot of people doing it in the walk in, but they never told me how great it was!" I exclaimed.

"I am glad you liked it." He said. I looked into his green eyes and saw that he was truly enjoying my company. I started to put my clothes back, but Edward had another idea. He took my hands and shook his head. He didn't want me to leave while he still wanted to do more. Edward took my thong his teeth, and pulled them up as he scanned my inner thigh with his hands. He rubbed my core a little to get me started again.

"Edward!" I screamed for the second time tonight.

"You like that?" he asked.

"Yes!" I screamed again. Edward smirked, and continued to do it. I had another orgasm as Edward continue to play with me. He stopped and finally put my thong on. Edward pulled my pants on and messed with the buttons a bit. When he was finished with that, he took my bra that had been discarded, and put on me. He smirked as he kissed my neck while doing it. Then he slipped my shirt back on over my head. He took my chef's coat and put it back on. When he finished that, Edward kissed me on the mouth. Our tongues did another dance in our connected mouths. We pulled apart and I looked down, I smirked seeing that Edward didn't have his pants on.

"Now, it's your turn." I said, I bent down and gripped Edward's manhood. It was so hard in my hands. I pumped my hand up and down his manhood. Edward threw his head back in pleasure. I stopped pumping and kissed the top of his cock. I took him all in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down his cock, while my hand simultaneously did the same thing. Edward held onto my head as he screamed my name out.

"I am going to cum!" he said. Edward let go in my mouth. I took him out of my mouth and stood up to face him.

"You taste so good." I said. Edward put his pants and boxers back on. He took me into his arms and held me.

"You were amazing. You were better than cake." Edward said. I laughed and walked out of the cooler with Edward's arms around me. I just hoped that people heard us. In the corner of my eye, I saw that there were people hiding in the corner, giggling. I knew I would get cornered about this tomorrow.


End file.
